1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of heat-dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat-dissipating device which rapidly dissipates heat from a specified heat source within the central processunit (CPU) of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The higher the frequency of CPU, the faster the operation of computer, and it is more possible to satisfy the user's need. However, the higher the frequency of CPU, the more heat is generated during the computer's operation. If the heat can not be dissipated properly, it will result in a temperature rising, and the high temperature will cause the sensitivity of electronic elements of computer to be reduced, and even worse, the lifetime of those elements could be influenced. Therefore, how to promote the efficiency of heat-dissipating device in order to maintain ordinary computer operation becomes an important subject.
The heat-dissipating modes for heat-generating source such as CPU or other electronic elements can be roughly categorized into installing heat pipes, installing heat-dissipating fins, or further cooperating with a cooling fan in order to promote the heat-dissipating efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a high speed thermally conductive device 100 having a liquid/vapor transformation. The high speed thermally conductive device 100 comprises an upper part 130 and a lower part 140, which are engaged together to form an air-tight chamber with an operating liquid (i.e. the circulating liquid of the present invention) being filled therein. The innerwall 150 of said air-tight camber has capillary structures 160. Said high speed thermally conductive device 100 achieves heat dissipation by cooperating with heat-dissipating fins 120 allocated on the outerface 170 of the upper part 130 and also with a cooling fan 110.
As the capillary structures 160 are evenly allocated, the operating liquid can not be guided to a specified heat-absorbing portion, even though the high speed thermally conductive device 100 cooperates with the process of liquid/vapor transformation, which enhances the heat-dissipating efficiency. Further, as the operating space of the liquid/vapor transformation had not been designed properly, the operating space above the heat-absorbing portion can not afford a suitable space for the liquid/vapor transformation.